Nightmare
by miss-milkbone
Summary: One-shot. It's not very good because it's rushed, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway! Frank/Bill fluff, don't read if you don't like. Re-uploaded because I made changes.


He kept running. And running. They both ran out of ammo, and a whole hoard of clickers and runners were right on their trail. They were both injured horribly. The world kept blacking out on him, it was like someone was dimming the lights over and over.

He felt like crying, but he couldn't. He had to protect Bill, who was right behind him. He was slowed down because Bill had injured his ankle. He couldn't remember how, but it happened.

He tried to yell, but nothing came out. He tried again, and nothing. He lost his ability to speak.

He started stumbling, tripping on his own feet. He heard a thump and he looked behind himself in panic. A clicker was already ontop of Bill and it's mouth was placed violently over his neck, and he wasn't responding. He was already dead.

Why?

He had no time to scream when a clicker wrapped his arms around his neck and sunk it's teeth into his throat. It all went black from there, until he opened his eyes and pushed himself up from his bed.

He was panting, sweating, and overall felt like hell. His throat was dry. He would have screamed if he could, but he was in too much shock.

He could hear his heart beat into his head, the sign of a headache. It finally hit him it was just a nightmare, and he fell backwards and laid sprawled out on his bed. He apparently kicked off his covers in his sleep, which wasn't a big deal since he felt hot and sweaty. His eyes widened as he thought of his dream.

He immedietely whipped his head to the side, staring at Bill laying on his mattress. He was softly snoring, all wrapped up in his blankets. Frank sighed in relief, eyes still wide as he watched the slow rise and fall of Bill's chest.

He's alive.

He took a few deep breaths and sat up again, rubbing his forehead. '_Fuck_,' he cursed to himself, '_I fucking hate nightmares.. Why Bill..?_' He felt as if he could cry but he felt too dehydrated. He could wait for water till morning, if he could even go back to sleep.

He knew that if you go back to sleep after a dream, you usually continue the dream, or it's something different. He didn't want to take a chance of seeing that again.

One of his worst fears was getting killed. He used to think that all the time, it's important for you to survive. But now that he has Bill.. His worst fear is now losing him, not himself.

He thought for a moment, and a chill went down his spine. He felt so cold.

He stood up, and looked out the stained glass windows surrounding the room. The moon shone through in beautiful waves of blue and white. It relaxed him.

What time is it? Probably around 2 am. He didn't know, clocks never worked anymore. Time is irrelevant here.

He looked at Bill, who was still sleeping peacefully. He was surprised Bill wasn't woken up by his gasps. He lowered himself to sit on Bill's mattress, right next to him. He continued to snore. It made Frank smile. He loved seeing him so peaceful. He was always so tense, and he wished Bill would just sit back and relax more often. The closest they ever get to do that is when they're playing chess, or just sitting and talking together. Or sleeping.

Slightly prying the blanket out from under Bill's back, he layed down and turned on his side and covered himself up to his chest with his arm wrapped over Bill's side. He knew if he didn't sleep with him he wouldn't be able to rest peacefully.

He felt Bill move under his arm slightly, and he started mumbling, though he was still asleep. Frank smiled. It was a great feeling. The man was warm, compared to his cool skin.

Bill started to move again, and this time he rolled over onto his back, mumbling a few words Frank could make out.

'Damn, click... Mnn..' He grumbled silently. He was dreaming about clickers? It didn't look like he was having a nightmare. His face was relaxed, and he was. Frank scooted over and pressed his cheek against Bill's, and whispered, "Hey, Bill.."

He got a low mumble in return. He couldn't make out any of the words, but it didn't really matter. He wasn't having a nightmare, probably not even a dream. He was just in a deep sleep, which he also tends to talk to himself in. Frank chuckled and layed back down on his side, wrapping his arm around his stomach and pulled him close. He closed his eyes peacefully, and started to drift off.

"Goodnight, Bill.. Love ya'."


End file.
